Of First and Only times
by PandaRum
Summary: He helped her, he was her friend and when she left him he took care of her son. This is his life through her son's age. NO REAL PAIRINGS!


**Author Notes: **Ello loooooves :3 it's me again! Huhahahahaha ok soooooo like I have been working on this for fucking forever. I never thought I would put it up but I thought why the hell not? So here it is :) I hope you enjoy and please review! There will be mistakes!

When Milly asked his Uncle Brainy why his mommy looked so sad all the time, the other man found himself lose at words. How was he, a nineteen year old, suppose to tell a three year old that the reason why his mommy looked so sad and worked so hard and so many long hours was because she was a single mother who lived in a shitty apartment, trying to pay bills and yet still have enough to save money for her son's future? How was he, an adult, suppose to tell a kid that his mommy stayed up late at night, huddled on her bed, crying for a love that didn't love her back? How was Brainy suppose to tell Milly that his mommy was slowly dying of a broken heart?

He didn't, he just told him that mommies sometimes looked sad because they worry for their baby cubs. He gave the kid a weak grin and messed up his hair, laughing as Milly pouted at him, trying to fix the wild corn colored locks. He wondered how long he could keep lying to the boy.

It didn't last. Though Milly, thank the gods!—looked like his mommy, he took after his daddy personality wise…well when he wasn't angry then he was just like his mother. Brainy laughed as he remembered a time when he got a frantic call from the boy's mom asking him if he could go and pick up Milly from school. It seemed his nephew got into a fight. When he walked into the office he had to remind himself not to laugh. It was one of _those_ cases where the other kid turned out worse. A bleeding nose, a broken finger, and bruised ribs…Milly wasn't allowed in their school system anymore. That was the first and only time Milly went to a public school. For the next ten years he would be home schooled and Brainy didn't want to brag but he was a fucking awesome teacher.

When Milly was nine he came running home crying to Brainy, asking him why his heart hurt so much for the little girl with the dark piggy tales and big, BIG gray eyes who lived down the hall. Brainy just smiled and sat his nephew on his lap explaining to the boy that he was experiencing love. It was the first and only time that he ever talked to the kid about love. After that Brainy kept getting calls from the girl's parents about Milly tugging on her piggy tails, pushing her and braking all of her crayons, he couldn't explain it enough that Milly was going through a faze. He sighed as Sofia's mother screamed into his ear about a bruise that her daughter had on the shoulder. Supposable Milly had pinched her. He didn't doubt it.

When Milly hit twelve he got curious, not that he wasn't always, but he figured now was the best time to ask his Uncle Brainy about his dad. That had to be the hardest thing Brainy had ever done and it didn't get any easier. He made the boy pinky swear not to ever speak of this to his mother and the boy just nodded his head frantically. It was the first and only time he had ever asked about his father—well until that fateful day four years later.

Milly was fourteen when his mother got sick. No one knew what happened except that she had fallen during work. The Doctors said she over exhausted herself—well that was the Doctors told Milly, but when Brainy had gotten the kid to walk far enough that they could really tell him what was going on, he found out that she had cancer. It was the first and only time he had allowed himself to cry for the woman he had come to love as a sister.

She came home a few days later, quitting her job and staying home, helping Milly will the homework Brainy had left him while he went to work at the school down the street. She had became a house mother and for the first time she was able to relax and spent every waking moment with her son. It didn't last long, only a couple of years, but she couldn't be happier. Brainy could still remember when he had accidently walked in on Milly during his nightly prayer. If there was one thing his mother had taught her son, it was to pray. He leaned against the door way, blinking back tears as he hear his nephew in everything but blood thank God for giving him his Uncle Brainy, because he has never seen his mother so clam, relaxed in years. That was the first and only time he eased dropped on Milly's nightly prayers.

At fifteen, Milly called him Dad for the first and only time. It has just been a slip of the tongue and no one said anything as he introduced the girl he had been crushing on since he was a kid to them. His mother's face light up into a smile as she welcomed Sofia in with opened arms. The big, BIG gray eyes that Milly had fallen in love with gazed up at him in confusion as if not knowing what to think of him, but as he pulled her into a hug, burring his face into her dark hair, she finally knew what to think of him. He was the man that was always going to be in Milly life no matter what.

The day his mother died Milly was only sixteen, two months after his birthday. The only people at her funeral were, of course Brainy and her son, and Sofia and her parents. His mother didn't have friends and the ceremony was small, but it was ok. The day was dark, gloomy and Brainy knew why—Earth had just lost an amazing person only to have her sent back to Heaven where she belonged. That day had been the first and only time he had worn the color pink. Everyone had donned on the bight feminine color as a reminder of Milly's mother and with a last look at the fresh grave Brainy laid a single daisy on the ground, gently touching the headstone before following after the two couples. He watched as Sofia's hand reached out to Milly's and he grinned as the sun came up from behind heavy clouds.

Four months after the funeral Milly came barging into the kitchen, a wild looking in his eyes. It was the first and only time he had begged, _begged_!—Brainy to tell him anything, _everything_ about his father. And it also happened to be the first and only time Brainy never lied to him. For weeks they looked in countless phonebooks and through internet only to read up on an article about a Doctor who also happened to match Milly's father's name perfectly. As a picture came up Brainy blinked, he still looked the same. He put a hand on Milly's shoulder as he scribbled down the address that was listed. This was going to be it, Milly was going to know the other part of his heart, his father.

"_Hello can I help you?" A tall man stood looking down at a sixteen year old boy. The boy shifted around on his feet, behind him was a short girl with long black hair and big, BIG gray eyes, "Kid?"_

"_Are you Doctor Arnold Shortman by a chance?" the girl spoke up when she noticed the boy wasn't going to speak. A growl left the boy's lips as he tugged on his unruly blond hair._

"_Criminy! Sofia I can speak for myself THANK YOU very much!"The girl sighed at the boy's harsh voice, but she seemed use to it as she rolled her eyes. _

"_Whatever you say, M. Whatever you say."_

_The man frowned, staring down at the boy making him blush, "Yes I'm Arnold Shortman. You can leave the Doctor out of my name; I'm off duty right now." It was a weak joke and Arnold wince as the boy's green eyes—where have he seen eyes like that before?—hardened. "Can I help you kids with something?"_

_The girl stepped close to the boy and his hands reached out to hers frantically. Long fingers clenched and unclenched around smaller ones and the boy took in a deep breath, opening his mouth, only to shut it so fast Arnold could hear it snap into place. The boy's green eyes stared behind him._

"_Arnold, amor?" He turned to look at the owner of the voice only to find a woman at his side. Brown hair flowed down his wife's shoulders, curling at the end, as her warm brown eyes gazed at him. "What's taking you so long we still need to take Phil to your grandparents. I swear your son is just like you—oh," she said when she notice the two teens at her door step. "Hello there can we help you."_

_The boy looked away, blood dripping down his lip. _

"_Oh dear are you ok," his wife stared wirily at the kid, her hand reaching out to touch him but he stepped back, making the girl fall backwards. Arnold jumped, grabbing her wrist. When he turned back to scowled the kid to calm down, he found himself staring at empty space only for the girl to pull away from him and run after a vanishing figure. _

"_Milly, wait please! Milly!"_

When Milly had came home crying, snot running down his nose and blood on his mouth from biting the inside of his cheek so much Brainy knew what happened. He jumped off his stop on the sofa and grabbed the teen into his arms, cradling the boy to his chest and whispering how sorry he was, that he didn't mean for this to happen. That this was why they never said anything and that they just wanted to protect him. By the time Milly's crying vanished into hiccups Brainy felt lost. Here was this boy he saw as his son and yet he had hurt him almost as much as his real father had. That was the first and only time that Brainy had asked Milly what happened—the boy always told him everything, but not this time. The kid won't tell him until he had asked. _He has a family._ He never knew how much four words could make his heart freeze over.

At seventeen Milly 'graduated' and was accepted into Oxford. Brainy couldn't be happier, exclaiming that the apple didn't fall far from the tree! There had been tears in everyone's eyes as they wished him good bye. Sofia and Milly broke it off, saying if it was true love then they would be reunited once again. Sofia had two years to go but her goal was to finish school in one and her letter to Oxford already sealed and sent to England. It was then that for the first and only time Brainy could truly,_ truly_ see Milly's mother inside of him and no father to be found.

At twenty Milly had gotten down on one knee and asked an eighteen year old Sofia for her hand in marriage. The green gem that once lay on his mother's finger now adored the finger of his future wife. It was the first and only time that Brainy had pulled Milly to the side and vowed to the Heavens that if he hurt Sofia in anyway heads were going to roll. He laughed as he shouted out to the engaged couple that he wanted grandbabies and he wanted them soon. Lenore, Sofia's mom, wacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper for 'embarrassing the children'. He smiled and shook his head. That kid was going to have the life his mother had always wanted him to have.

Four months later the young couple had a small ceremony in a lonely park. The only guests were the parents plus Brainy and a few of the couple's friends. Both Mikael and Brainy had walked the braid to be down the aisle to her new life. The short white dress she had on looked beautiful on her small figure and the way she left her hair sway to the side brought out the gray color in her big, BIG eyes. It had rained that day, but no one left their seats as the couple exchanged vows, laughing as the rain poured harder. Brainy smiled; looking up at the sky he thanked his long time sister. He knew this was her doing. He sat in shock as a bouquet of flowers landed in his lap. Man he needed a drink! That day was the first and only time Brainy had sex with another man. And it was a secret he was going to take to his grave!

When Milly was twenty-one Sofia got pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy whom they named Simon. When asked why the couple would grin wickedly at Brainy who blushed and scowled. He couldn't believe he could love anyone more than Milly but that was the first and only time he was proven wrong. He laughed as Sofia passed him Simon. The boy had a stock of raven locks and big, BIG green eyes.

At the rip age of twenty-four Milly published his very first book and it became a HUGE hit. After that another and another and soon a whole fucking series was published. The first book signing Milly ever did Brainy stood out in the freezing cold from six o'clock at night to noon the next day, clad in only a jacket and mittens to keep him warm. That was the first and only time he had stood that only for a book signing. He wasn't planning to do it again, but it made his boy happy so what the hell if he had to suffer through mild frostbit he didn't care, just as long as he got to see Milly smile as he walked up. Every book that Milly had published so far was in a small, red wagon rolling behind him.

At twenty-eight Milly had invited the family to a picnic. Simon was seven at the time and little Helga was only two. Brainy still remembered when Sofia told them she was pregnant again. It felt like he was _the_ expecting father this time when his heart stopped for a second. Mikael laid out the blanket as Lenore fixed little Helga's pink dress and tightened a white bow on her head. It didn't stay there long before the two year old ran to him, asking him to fix it because gram-gram Lor never does it right. That was the first and only time he gave little Helga the gift she would cherish until she was a woman and passed it down to her daughter. A giggle left her lips as she ran after her brother, a pink bow blowing in the wind.

At thirty Mikael, Lenore, and Brainy gave the lovely couple a gift for their anniversary, a trip to Greece. Mikael and Lenore had moved to Florida not standing the cold any longer, so the kids were left with Brainy to care for. He laughed as he acted like a boy again, going to sleep late, waking up late, having cake for breakfast, and eating junk food until he threw up. What two kids could do to a forty-four year old man! He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, a happy smile on his face. Next to him were his two beautiful grandbabies. That night was the first and only night that Brainy felt relaxed that his past wasn't going to come back and bit him in the ass.

Two days after they can back Milly and Sofia found out they were expecting another baby, Brainy jumped for joy swinging Sofia into a dance. Every grandchild they gave him fulfilled holes in his life he hadn't been able to fill while caring for Milly and his mother, but that was ok. I guess that had to be the first and only time Brainy ever considered having a child of his own, he was after all forty-something, he winced, and he wasn't going to think about that second number, the first had barely squeezed its way out of his head. Nine months later they had a baby boy. Dark raven curls, big, BIG gray eyes and warm tan skin. He was the spitting image of his mother and Brainy got to name him. He looked down at the child who stared back at him and he grinned. Waldo Quinn Pataki was seven pounds of pure beauty.

When Milly was thirty-eight Simon was seventeen, Helga was twelve, and Waldo was eight. Brainy sighed and looked up from his book to the three children all crowed around his bed. Oh did he forget to mention he was sick? Opps? He huffed as Helga ran to his side fluffing up his pillow as Simon forced soup between his lips and Waldo ran to get his meds. If he knew him being sick was going to turn his three angels into demons he was have just crocked already. That had to be the first and only time Brainy thought of suicide as his only option. When their parents came to get them Brainy almost jumped for joy. Milly just gave him a look and ushered his children out. He laughed silently to himself as he heard the kids complain about going home.

A few weeks later Brainy figured that it was time to let Milly go. He had cared for the man since he was a baby and now at almost forty he figured it was time to let his son in everything but blood to leave his life.

When Simon graduated Brainy gave him a gift. It wasn't anything special but it meant everything to him. The day _he_ graduated from school his grandfather passed down a pocket watch that had been in their family for _years_, it was always given to the eldest grandson from their grandfather. Simon had looked up at him big, BIG green eyes stared up at him wide and tears formed around the corners. Brainy held his grandson close to him and cried. It was the first and only time he wished he had locked up the raven boy in his basement like he wanted to. That summer was spending a lot of time out doors with the family only for Simon to leave the first week of August to Oxford. Brainy cured the Pataki genes.

It didn't take long for his health to go to shits. He found it harder to breath and his bones ached but he didn't speak a word of it. Soon, too soon, little Helga grew into a fine woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. Unlike her brothers she looked nothing like her mother, but everything like her father. She was no longer his little Sweat-pea and he had to frown at that. Brainy coughed in his hand, ignoring the spots of red that covered his fist as he watched Milly walk his only daughter down the aisle, her future husband stood waiting for her and their new future. He wiped his hand on his black pants before anyone could notice. As he twirled Helga around he noticed the tall, too tall boy in the corner. Bright blond hair shinned grabbing his attention. It was the first and only time he'd ever seen blond on Waldo's head.

Waldo was completely different from his family. He didn't go to Oxford; in fact he didn't go to any school. It wasn't that he was dumb it was just that he didn't see the point and no one tried to stop him, he after all had to grow his own wings. After graduation he moved out and began painting. Slowly but surely Brainy watched as his youngest grandchild became famous and it never ceased to amuse him the different colors that Waldo adored on his head. Pink had to be his favorite. He came to that conclusion when he watched the boy move around his home, looking for the sugar, his wild thick hair a bright, girly pink.

At fifty-five Simon Ahron Caspie was found died on his bed…

_Hello this is—_

_My grandpa is died…_

_Can I ask who's—_

_My name is Waldo I'm at 1029 Clary St. I need an ambulance please…_

It was on a Tuesday, May 16. His grandson Waldo Quinn Pataki had went to his home for their usual Tuesday brunch when he knocked and found no answer; he had then decided to crawl through his grandfather's living-room window making his away to the man's room. There he found his grandfather lying peacefully on his bed, a smile on his lips. That was the first and only time Waldo ever looked at his grandfather and laughed his ass off. _What a fucking sneaky bastard. _

**Author Notes: **Soooo what did you guys think? :D did ya like it? Circle yes or no! hahaha until next time!


End file.
